five_nights_at_freddysfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Четвёртая ночь (FNaF)
Четвёртая ночь — четвёртое игровое событие в инди-хорроре Five Nights At Freddy's. Активность Играть становится сложнее. Фредди очень активен в эту ночь, причём его действия крайне трудно предсказать. Чика и Бонни могут покинуть сцену сразу после полуночи и при начале игры, а Фокси начнёт выглядывать из-за занавеса после 1 часа ночи. Старайтесь удержать Фредди на сцене, это может вам помочь. Парень из телефона «''Э-э, привет, приве-е-ет? Эй! Эй, ничего себе, ночь 4, я знал что ты можешь сделать это! Э-э, ну слушай, меня завтра может не оказаться рядом, чтобы отправить сообщение.'' *''Стук''* Для меня эта ночь стала плохой. Хм, я рад что смог записать мои послания для тебя. '*''Откашливается*''' Эй, сделай мне одолжение. *''Бум, бум''* ''Сможешь проверить один из костюмов в задней комнате?'' *''Бум, бум''*'' Я попробую продержаться, пока кто-нибудь не проверит. Может всё будет, не так уж и плохо. *''Бум, Бум''* Гм... Мне всегда было интересно, что в этих пустых головах. Ты знаешь ...*Звук играющего марша* о, нет! - о, нет... *стон Чики * *стук в дверь*'' *''За шумом следует статический крик Голден Фредди''*» На английском : "Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, '' night ''4. I knew you could do it. Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *'banging sound'* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *'clears throat'* uh, when I did. Uh, hey, do me a favor. *'bang bang'* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *'bang bang'* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won’t be so bad. *'bang bang'* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *'chime plays'*. You know...*'moan'* oh, no - *'noises followed by an animatronic screech and static'* Существует теория, что Телефонный парень умер из-за потери энергиии. Но это опровергает несколько фактов: *После того, как заиграет мелодия Фредди , раздатся стон. Поскольку левая дверь была закрыта (Фокси стучался в неё), зашла Чика . Но она не может зайти, если не поднять планшет . *Так же, за миг до звука скримера, раздаётся стук Фокси . Значит, левая дверь всё ещё закрыта. А значит, энергия ещё не кончилась. Стратегия Стратегия выживания в эту ночь основана на угрозе от Фредди. Он может двигаться быстрее, чем в предыдущие ночи, поэтому очень важно запомнить его путь: Сцена → Столовая → Туалеты → Кухня → Восточный зал → Офис. Не забывайте также время от времени смотреть за Фокси в Пиратской бухте, но не слишком часто (не более 6 раз в час), иначе он активируется. Справиться с Чикой и Бонни можно, если вообще не смотреть на мониторы, но в этом случае есть большая вероятность быть убитым от Фредди и Фокси. Попробуйте следующий порядок действий: * Проверьте свет в коридорах; * Проверьте Сцену; * Вновь проверьте свет; * Вновь проверьте Сцену ; * Проверьте Пиратскую бухту. Если удастся удержать Фредди на Сцене, то победа будет за вами. Если же вы услышали смех, знайте - Фредди уже начал движение. Категория:Five Nights At Freddy's Категория:Геймплей Категория:Ночи Категория:Ночи (FNaF) Категория:Игровая механика